


It's not a secret (if more then one person knows)

by aurora_denian



Series: Electric Green [6]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_denian/pseuds/aurora_denian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's been acting a bit out of character.  The Avengers set out to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a secret (if more then one person knows)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first fic after the big reveal. There is going to be real plot eventually, I'm still working out all the kinks though so it might take some time. Anyway, happy reading!

 

Steve began to notice it Tuesday night. He was sitting in the main living room watching tv when Darcy came bouncing through, happily chirping “Good night!” before getting in the elevator. He just called back his own goodnight, eyes still focused on the tv. Then his brain caught up, realizing he hadn't watched the news yet. While Darcy never really had a set schedule for when she left, more often then not she would leave after the six o'clock news. Not that strange, but she'd done the same thing the night before, and Friday. Now that he really thought about it she'd also left early three other nights the week before. On top of that she'd seemed unusually happy since she'd come into work the previous Monday, not to mention a little distracted at times. He'd actually heard her _humming_ while doing paper work earlier that day.

 

“You look confused.” Steve just shrugged, pulling Tony down into his lap. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I'm actually getting kind of good at the whole talking thing.” Steve just chuckled and shook is his head. “Kay, but you can't say I didn't offer. People pay big bucks for me to talk to them.”

 

They sat there for a moment, cuddled together before Steve finally did speak. “Have you noticed anything odd about Mis-Darcy lately?”

 

Tony's hand stilled in Steve's hair, his brow crinkling slightly. “Odd how?” he asked slowly. Maybe Steve should have chosen his words better. In their line of work 'odd' could mean anything from slightly forgetful to possibly been replaced by a shape shifting alien.

 

“Nothing that odd.” he back pedaled. “I've just noticed that she's been leaving work early, that's all.”

Tony just shrugged, laying his head on Steve's shoulder.

 

“Maybe she's got a boyfriend?” Tony offered. Steve thought about it for a moment. Darcy didn't make it a habit of mentioning her personal life, or her life before she joined SHIELD, so really he didn't have any reference points to go off of. If anyone would know it would be Natasha, or more then likely Clint.

 

“I'll ask Clint in the morning.” Tony gave a 'hmm' is response, eyes already beginning to droop. Steve smiled, knowing he probably hadn't slept since the night before last. “Come on, time for bed.” Tony barely protested as Steve carried him down the hall. Yea, he'd just ask Clint in the morning.

 

“Is Darcy seeing anyone?” Clint repeated, looking up from his bowl of cereal. The woman in question was thankfully taking Doctor Banner his morning tea or else Steve would have been mortified at how loud the other man had said it. Clint seemed to pondering it for a minute before turning a sharp eye to Steve. “Why?”

 

Steve held up his hands at the accusing tone. “I just noticed last night that she's been leaving work earlier then normal lately. I thought maybe she was seeing somebody, that's all.” He admired Miss Lewis but he'd never really looked at her in anyway other then a co-worker, and team mate. Not to mention he'd finally hit even ground with his relationship with Tony, he wasn't about to complicate his personal life anymore then it already was.

 

Clint just gave him another long look before shrugging. “If she is she hasn't mentioned it to me or Tasha.” Taking a bite of his cereal he chewed slowly, clearly lost in thought. “But now that you mention it she has had 'the glow' lately.”

 

Steve shot him a confused look. “The glow?”

 

Clint nodded, going to rinse out his bowl. “Yea, you know. The sex glow. Nothing improves complexion like getting some on the regular. Like you right now.” Steve felt a blush creep it's way up his neck. While they might not be holding press conferences about it he and Tony hadn't gone out of their way to hide their relationship from the team either. He just didn't think that those particulars were common knowledge around the tower. Before he could ask anything else the woman they had been discussing reentered the kitchen, smiling at them both before taking her normal seat at the island, paperwork spread out in front of her.

 

“Stop staring at me, Clint. It's creepy.” she said a moment later, not looking up from her paperwork.

 

“Cap wants to know if you're seeing anybody.” he blurted out before casually walking out the door.

 

Her eyes snapped over to Steve, brow raised. “Um... that is... you see it's...well it could be... I have to go work out.” He wasn't as nonchalant about leaving as Clint was, but he'd swear he didn't trip over his own feet to get out of there.

 

The next surprise came when, on the following Wednesday, Darcy Lewis took a personal day. Coulson had been stoic as ever when he relayed the news, not even being fazed by Tony's dramatic cry of “Who will feed us?”

 

In fact Coulson had just walked over to the fridge and plucked off the note that was hanging there. “Taking personal day tomorrow. JARVIS has agreed to run the coffee pots, lunch will delivered at twelve-thirty, already paid for. Dinner will be delivered at five-thirty, same deal. Please try not to blow up the tower. D. Lewis. Smiley face.” he read off before handing the note off to Steve. “Now if you will excuse me I have a senior agent who misfiled some very important paperwork, and I have more important things to do then to babysit you six.” With out another word he was across the living room and in the elevator.

 

They didn't blow up the tower, though it was a near thing for part of the day. Thursday morning Darcy sauntered out of the elevator, a huge smile across her lips and a bruise on the inside of her right wrist. Sitting daintily on the island, legs crossed at the ankle and cup of coffee in hand Natasha just shook her head. “She refuses to tell me.” she explained to the three men sitting around the table. “I asked her earlier and she simply smiled and walked away.”

 

“What about the bruise?” Steve asked, brows creasing. Miss Lewis didn't look like she was in distress, but he'd seen a lot of women in his youth put on a brave face.

 

Natasha shook her head. “I don't think anyone is hurting her if that's what you mean. She said she got it while playing paintball on her day off.” The slight upturn of her nose was the only thing that let the others know she wasn't buying it. “Honestly it looks a bit like a love bite to me.”

 

“Who has a love bite?” Bruce asked as he entered the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffee pot.

 

“Darcy, dorogoy.” Natasha answered, holding out her cup expectantly.

 

“Why is Ms Lewis having a love bite the topic of choice this morning?” he asked, filling up Natasha's cup without complaint.

 

“There was some debate over what type of bruise it was.” Steve said sheepishly, trying unsuccessfully to hide his discomfort by taking a drink of coffee.

 

“He thought maybe her boyfriend was hurting her.” Clint explained, not seeming as weary of the conversation as Steve was.

 

“Boyfriend?” Bruce said, looking confused for a moment before his expression cleared. “Oh, yes. The tall brunette.” All eyes were instantly on him. “What?”

 

“You're saying you've met her boyfriend? And you didn't tell us?” Tony exclaimed before dramatically holding a hand to the ark reactor. “That hurts me, Banner, right down to the core of my artificial heart.” Bruce just rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

 

“I haven't _actually_ met him.” he explained. “I just happened to see them together in China town a few weekends ago.” This got him a critical look from the other members of the team. “What?”

 

“You said you were in Cambodia till last weekend.” Clint replied.

 

A flush made it's way up his neck before he stuttered out some excuse about needing to check something in the lab. “Looks like our Ms Lewis isn't the only one hiding something.” Tony remarked as they watched him flee. “Well,” he went on, stretching his back as he stood. “I've got to get back to work. Wanna come with?” Steve just nodded, grabbing his cup as he stood.

 

“Work appears to mean something other then what I learned.” Natasha quipped, gracefully getting off of the island. “I believe I will collect further intel on the situation.” Clint just nodded, his own mind trying to work something out.

 

“What's dorogoy mean?” he finally found himself asking later that night. Darcy glanced at him over her shoulder, frowning.

 

“Um, precious I think.” she answered turning her eyes back towards the dinner she was cooking.

 

“Like 'isn't she just _precious_ '?” he asked, putting a bit of drawl in the words.

 

“How do you even know that phrase?” she asked, laughing quietly to herself.

 

Clint just shrugged, dropping down from his perch on top of the fridge. “The circus kinda went everywhere. After a while you just pick some stuff up.”

 

Darcy just shook her head and checked the oven. “No, it doesn't mean it like that. It's more of a term of endearment like sweetie, or honey.”

 

“Huh.” That noise got Darcy's full attention. Turning off the stove she leaned against the counter, giving him a 'continue' hand gesture. Shaking his head he crossed his arms, earning him a pointed look. Sighing he dropped his arms. “Tasha called Banner that this morning.” Darcy's eyes widened before a large smirk crossed her face. Turning back to her cooking she hummed quietly to herself. “What does that mean? Darcy? Darcy!”

 

Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the next few weeks, meaning that by the time Darcy dropped the bombshell on them they'd all pretty much forgotten about the big boyfriend mystery. “Yea, I'm seeing someone right now, Mom.” Five pairs of eyes zoned in on her back. Darcy didn't seem to notice, she just kept talking to her mother. “Yup, him. No. _No._ Mum!” Shaking her head she gave an exasperated groan. “For the love of Buddha do _not_ call Gran! Because my last boyfriend she ran a background check on, and then threatened to castrate if he ever hurt me! How does she even do that from the nursing home? I don't care if she has 'friends'.” Sighing heavily she just shook her head. “Look I'm at work right now, and my coworkers are looking at me like I'm crazy. I don't even want to know how you know that. Bye, Mom.” Giving a growl she hit the end button before turning to look at them. “Steve, my mother wants an autograph.”

 

He just looked at her for a moment before giving out a long, drawn out “Okay.” Nodding Darcy pocketed her phone.

 

“How does your Mom even know that you know Captain America?” Bruce asked, genuine curiosity on his face.

 

“Because my Gran has a big mouth.” she replied. At their look she gave an exasperated sigh. “I'd tell you, but I don't think any of you have the clearance level to know about what my Gran used to do.”

 

“You're joking right?” Natasha asked, pushing her plate away in favor of giving Darcy a look.

 

“Nope.” she answered, sauntering over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of whiskey from the freezer. Taking a swig right from the bottle she grimaced. “I'll put it this way, when your Gran has enough clearance to tell her granddaughter to 'Tell Steve hello for me dear', then you know it's a big deal.”

 

At this point all eyes shifted to Steve. “I don't know.” he said, holding up his hands for good measure. “I met a lot of very nice women during the war.”

 

Darcy snorted, taking another sip from the bottle before putting it back. “Yea you did.” She wiggled her eyebrows just for good measure. The blush that crept up his neck was nothing compared to the 'deer in headlights' look he was sporting.

 

Tony's head whipped around to look at him. “You said you were a virgin!” he cried, though nobody could tell if he was actually put out or just playing with Steve.

 

“I said I'd never slept with a man.” Steve ground out before dropping his head into his arms, obviously mortified.

 

Tony just seemed to contemplate this for a minute before nodding. “Oh, ok then.” he said, patting Steve on the shoulder. Steve just glared at him. Before his head shot up.

 

“Hey! You are seeing someone!” he crowed pointing at Darcy. At her look he deflated slightly. “I mean...”

 

Sighing, Darcy just shook her head. “Yea, I'm seeing someone. Have been for a while. I just like to keep my personal and professional lives as separate as possible.” she replied. “Not to mentioned I'd rather not have him dump me because he was kidnapped, interrogated, and then hung by his feet over the side of a skyscraper with the warning never to hurt me.” None of them would look her in the eye, except for Natasha, who made it a point to stare her point blank in the eye. Clapping her hands together Darcy bounced a little bit on her toes. “Well, now that that's out in the open, I'll be leaving work early tonight so that I can have dinner with my boyfriend.” With out another word she walked out of the kitchen and towards the elevator.

 

Of course nothing was really settled. Natasha and Clint spent the next two weeks trying to get information out of her on said boyfriend. Tony, with all the grace and charm he was known for, offered to lend her the jet so she could run away to the Aruba and have sex on an actual beach. She'd never figure out why he thought they'd risk hypothermia to even try that in New York state. Steve was his usual Steve self, suggesting that she should invite him over for dinner one weekend so that they could all meet him. Dr. Banner just held up his hands and shut his mouth every time the word 'boyfriend' was even so much as mentioned in his presence. Smart man, she had to give him credit for that.

 

So on one Thursday night when she left a little early, the Avengers shared a look before following her out. They hung back for the most part, watching as she hailed a cab and headed out of Midtown. They caught sight of her again as she got out near Marcus Garvey park. After that it was easy for Natasha and Clint to keep an eye on her as she ducked down back alleys, stopping off at a few stores to pick things up, never staying long just enough time to grab whatever she needed, and exchange a few words with whoever was running the register.

 

Natasha almost stepped out when a group of young men walked towards her but stopped when Darcy exchanged a few words with them, turning down the leaders offer to carry her bags for her with a large smile. “Tell Luke not to work too hard!” she called over her shoulder, sending them off with a bag of oranges, apparently for one of the groups ill daughter. From there it was a quick stop off at a local pastry shop where she spent longer then anywhere else, leaving with a large pastry box. Stopping outside an apartment building Darcy turned, calling out, “You guys really need to hone your stalking skills!” At her words the four Avengers, thank God they left Thor and Banner at the Tower, congregated on the sidewalk in front of her. “Is there a reason why you're following me?” When none of them would answer Darcy just nodded. “I didn't feel like sharing who I'm dating so you guys just decided to follow me and hope you'd find out. Real mature.” If anything that made them all seem a bit more embarrassed. Sighing she held up the pastry box. “Here, take a cookie and go home.”

 

Tony's face lit up as he grabbed two, stuffing one in his face before handing the other off to Steve. She had to admit, she was kind of grateful they'd come in civies, she didn't feel like explaining to her neighbors why she was handing out cookies to Iron Man and Captain America on her front stoop. Cline finally took a cookie, seemingly as a peace offering of some sort if his sheepish little smile was anything to go off of. Natasha just stared blankly before giving a little sigh and taking one. “Good, now go home and I'll see you in the morning.” When they just stood there she glared. “Go.” Finally they dispersed, slinking off into the shadows, or in Steve and Tony's case sliding into the car that waited on the corner. Shaking her head she dug out her keys and started the long trek upstairs.

 

“Honey, I'm home!” she called out happily before dumping her bags on the kitchen counter. The bathroom door opened a second later drawing her eyes up from the fridge. Letting out a long whistle she smirked. “Happy birthday to me.”

 

James just let out a full body laugh as he walked over to her, pulling her in for a long kiss. “And here I thought it was my birthday.” he said, giving her another shorter kiss before moving back so that she could close the refrigerator door.

 

Darcy just shrugged, her eyes scanning every strip of skin not covered by the towel he was wearing. It had taken her a long time to convince him that the prosthetic didn't bother her, so the sight of him walking around her apartment so freely made her heart take a little leap. “I would have been home sooner but I got caught up at the office, and then I still wanted to go shopping for dinner.” she explained, pulling out the ingredients she would need for her mother's lasagna.

 

“It's fine.” he replied, sliding down on to the couch with a long sigh. “I was running a little late myself, I'm still trying to patch up the whole paperwork mess from a few weeks ago.” Giving a small 'hmm' Darcy started chopping vegetables. “Come here.”

 

Frowning slightly Darcy shot him a look. “What about dinner?”

 

James just shrugged. “It can wait.” Putting down her knife Darcy walked over, grasping the hand he had held out towards her before sliding down next to him.

 

“Bad day?” she asked. She knew sometimes the memories got the best of him, and while she never asked what they were about she always tried to be there when they got to be too much. He just shook his head, setting his chin on her shoulder. “Wanna talk about it?” Again he just shook his head. “Ok, I'm here if you need to.” He nodded, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

 

“I miss him.” he whispered a moment later. Looking up she could see the sadness in his eyes.

 

“You said he was here in New York?” she asked, though she already knew the answer. He just closed his eyes and leaned into her further. “You could always find him. I know some people that do a bit of PI work on the side, I'm sure they could help.”

 

He just stayed quiet for a moment. “Why are you so fucking good to me?” he asked his voice coming out strained.

 

Reaching out she lifted up his head, only for him to refuse to meet her eyes. “Hey. Hey, look at me.” Finally he did, Darcy's breath leaving her a little bit. Fuck, she loved his eyes. “I want you to be happy. If that means finding him then I'll do what ever I can.”

 

“Most women wouldn't help their boyfriend find their first love.” he argued, shoulders slumping slightly.

 

Reaching around to cradle his head she brought their foreheads together, grounding them both. “Since when have I been 'most women'?” He just gave a strangled little laugh. Pulling his down she gave him a quick kiss. “I love you, James. I'll do what ever it takes to make you happy.”

 

He pulled back, a slight glaze to his eyes. “You shouldn't love me. If you knew-” She placed a finger to his lips, shushing him before she pulled him back into a hug.

 

“I've told you before, you'll tell me when your ready. If you're never ready,” she stopped giving a small smile she pulled back to look at him. “Well, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it.” Carding her fingers through his hair her smile dimmed. “You're not the only one with secrets James. You have never once, in the year we've been together, asked me to spill mine. I won't ask you to do that, not till you're ready.”

 

“I don't love him anymore.” he said a moment later. “Not like that, anyway. I just want to know that he's safe and happy. That I'm happy.” Laying his flesh and blood hand against her cheek he gently stroked the skin there. “You make me happy, Darcy.” He placed a kiss against her forehead, a habit she hoped he never got out of. “I love you, Darcy. I really do.”

 

Standing she held out her hand to him. Slipping their fingers together she pulled him up. “What about dinner?” he asked as pulled him towards the bedroom.

 

Turning around she kissed him slowly, running her free hand over his prosthetic arm. “You just told me you loved me for the first time. Dinner can wait.” With out another word she pulled him into the bed room and shut the door.

 

Afterward, as they lay there basking in the afterglow, Darcy couldn't keep the smile off her face. He'd finally said it. She'd been waiting patiently, but she also knew it might never come. He told her every time they were together, with his eyes, the way he'd kiss her wrist. It just felt so good to finally hear it. To have him whisper against her skin while they made love. To really feel secure in calling it making love, even. Rolling over in his arms she pushed his hair out of his eyes. “Hey.” she whispered, butting their foreheads together.

 

“Hey.” he whispered back, his arms pulling her closer. “I meant it.”

 

“I know.” she countered, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. “So did I.” There was so much about her life she had to lie about, this was one thing she refused to. Kissing him slowly she moved her hands down his chest as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back. “I should get up and make dinner.” she managed to get out between kisses.

 

Rolling them over James smiled down at her. “I feel kind of insulted that you're in bed with me and still thinking about cooking.”

 

Snaking her arms around his neck she pulled him in for another kiss. “Well, maybe you should work harder to take my mind off of it.” she countered, smirking up at him. Letting out a mocking growl he found the spot on her left side that always caused her to dissolve into giggles no matter what. Giving a shriek of laughter she managed to catch him off guard flipping them over again. She down at him, her hair curtaining around them to block out the world. He reached up with his prosthetic, cupping her cheek. Leaning into his touch she covered his hand with her own. Hands still clasped together she bent down to kiss him again. She never wanted this moment to end. Looking him in the eyes she felt her heart contract. Maybe if she was very, very lucky she could have this moment the rest of her life. If not, she was going to make damn sure she ingrained every detail to her memory. Either way, she knew this was it. She loved him, and there was no turning back now.


End file.
